Dungeon
Introduction of Dungeon Dungeon was introduced in patch 1.4.0 for the Android version. There are 100 Layers in total, players need to explore it layer by layer form the very first Layer every day. Select Arena➜Dungeon to enter.Elves Realm Dungeon is not available from 3:00 to 4:00 server time each day. Dungeon01.jpg Dungeon 02.png Dungeon 03.png Dungeon 04.png Dungeon 05.png Dungeon 06.png Dungeon 08.png Dungeon 09.png Basic Rules for Dungeon #Dungeon will unlock when you reach level 30. #Dungeon has 100 Layers in total. Players need to explore it Layer by Layer from the very first Layer every day. #Everyone only be able to explore once a day, and Dungeon will reset every day. So you have to begin at the Layer 1 next day unless you reach the levels indicated in the table below. #Every player has 2 extra lives every day. If you use them up, then you are not able to keep exploring anymore unless you purchase more lives. You will lose one life when you lost a battle. #If you clear 30 Layers on the first day, you can SWEEP to Layer 10 directly next day, and begin exploring from 11th Layer. #If you clear 50 Layers on the first day, you can SWEEP to Layer 30 directly next day, and begin exploring from 31st Layer. #If you clear 70 Layers on the first day, you can SWEEP to Layer 50 directly next day, and begin exploring from 51st Layer. #If you clear 90 Layers on the first day, you can SWEEP to Layer 70 directly next day, and begin exploring from 71st Layer. The Conditions to Pass a Layer #Each time you enter next Layer, you have to win the previous battle. #However if you want to get extra rewards then you have to meet special requirements. You can keep exploring next layer if you win the battle but not meet the special requirements. The Layer who contains extra rewards will display a Chest on the right. Dungeon03.jpg Dungeon04.jpg Rules for Rage #Each time you clear a Layer, you will get Rage, and you can use Rage to exchange BUFF. #You can only have one BUFF at one time, and it will disappear at next battle. #Every time you exchange a BUFF there will be a cool down. You can use Crystals to reset it. #BUFF is only effective in Dungeon. #If you cannot see all details of a specific BUFF, please push the letters of the BUFF upwards. Then you can see the rest of the information of the BUFF. Dungeon05.jpg Dungeon06.jpg Dungeon07.jpg Dungeon08.jpg Rules for Ranking #Ranking is according to how many Layers you have explored. The more Layers you explored today, the higher rank you get. #If two players are on the same layer, then the one who cleared earlier will rank ahead of the person that cleared later. #Ranking list will be reset every day. #Top 5 players will receive rewards from system that will change daily. Dungeon 12.png Dungeon 13.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dungeon Category:System mechanics